


one for all and all for one

by Anonymous



Category: Nonexistent
Genre: Gen, but anyway, for all of my friends, happy holidays, love you all, this isn't really fandom sorry about that ao3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: a collection of pieces for all of my friends





	1. cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all of my friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+of+my+friends).



for my friends

who i'll love til' the end


	2. bianca s

for bianca- stop drinking beer

 

bianca

the best kind of hell

the chaos

best created

with heavy metal

a great sense of humor

the purr of a motor

the color black

the devil's tongue knot

the flicker of flame

poetry that doesn't rhyme

and a molotov cocktail thrown in

"just for fun"


	3. molly

for molly- forever & always

 

molly

lots of things i could say

for one; je suis gay

all of my classes are the best with you

and it's great to have a friend that's true

you were the start of "roses are red"

i laugh as i type this in my bed

poe is quaking in his grave

and i want to throw this poem in a cave

 

roses are red

it's not quite the end

hey jesuisgay

you're a great friend

 

roses are red 

on cute cut i use fade

we should have been friends

in sixth and seventh grade

 

i should be doing my language arts

but i'm writing this collection in its many parts

i love dying over tik tok

and in the bus yard kicking a rock

i'm so happy to have my friendship with you

this one will last, through and through

 


	4. britney

for britney, who deserves all of the buffalo wings in the world

 

britney

rambunctious

aka

loud 

like the kind of mess after a party

that you didn't even plan

with confetti

and exhaustion

and being drunk on the feeling

who loves

food

and her friends

and her art

who i love

even when she takes my book

and has awful grammar

because she is like nobody you will ever meet


	5. audrey

for audrey- who has great hair tbh

 

audrey

who makes lunch infinitely better

when she does surgery on a grape

and tutorials on eating a gummy bear

and laughs

who helped me make my way through sitting with rob

and made sure i didn't go mad

who plays soccer like a boss

and is totally a meme lord

who i've edited

and who makes every situation lighter


	6. jess

for jess- a super friend

 

jess

who i always call jessica when i'm not with her

(oops)

who has been there since forever

who shares some of the best memories with me

and accompanies me to every mann event

who follows my different phases

even if she doesn't understand them

(be a part of the love club)

who taught me maitre gims in spanish 

and dances through life like she's splashing through puddles

who probably misses her lc

but i'm glad she's with me

who is supergirl in every sense but the powers

innocent if you don't know her well

but is one of the strongest people you will ever know

who i have never regretted doing anything with

so oh my my, oh hey hey

there it goes, the big parade


	7. maddie

for maddie- we're all a beautiful mess

 

maddie

not madi

because she spells her name normally

and knows that i don't

whose sister i've beaten in a contest of who knows her better

who is the ever-constant tint in some of my better memories

who is the reason i drink coke zero

and the reason my pink shirts are all still on one side of my closet

who i've attempted to start so many companies with

and who i've whispered to in the dead of night

who i thought i would never talk to again

(that was my fault, by the way- i was awful last year)

who is one of the best actresses i've ever seen

who made me take the jump so many times

and still knows me better than i know myself

who i miss facetiming 24/7

and texting all the time

and before dances

and sneaking to my room, izzes in hand

and your dance recital practice

and  _everything_

who also has the best great-aunt, for the record

who loves ariana grande

rightfully, of course

who knows how to feel

and balances me, because as she knows,

i don't

so here's to us

the past two years (& more) we shared

and to the future

where hopefully our red strings of fate tangle together once again

and the old memories that i will never forget

have to make room for new ones


	8. jillian

for jill- who wears the face of many, but owns the heart of all

 

jillian

i don't know why i'm using her full name

but anyway

one of the best actresses i know

who knows that she is so much better than the rosa drama and owns it

who is a theatre (spelled that way for the aesthetic) kid through and through

the best miss hannigan to grace a stage

and an amazing girl

who is totally relatable

and super funny

even when she doesn't mean to be

who is perhaps a bit too excited for christmas

and has some great pins

who i am excited to go to quebec with

and who understands all of my asoue problems

(season three is going to be great)

and most important of all

who is a great friend


	9. rebecca

for rebecca- buzz buzz

 

rebecca

the most energetic person that i know

and a total queen bee

who worries too much about what people think

and what they mean

who feels too much

and balances me

forces me to feel

even when i ice everyone out

who deals with me

when i'm obsessing over things

and books

and shows

and songs

and who gets her holiday surprise early

because she's iconic

(and also jewish happy late haunukkah)

and even though she has too much energy too early in the mornings

she cares

and i love her for it


End file.
